Some applications require constant high read performance, fixed read latency, and millions of read operations during the operating time. Most storage system controllers can maintain a read cache in volatile memory in order to satisfy the latency requirements of most applications. A typical volatile memory cache can be 1-10 megabytes (MB) in size. Some high demand applications can require more than 8 gigabytes (GB) for a series of images that are repeatedly accessed making the volatile memory cache ineffective.
With the advance of non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory), some attempts have been made to use non-volatile memory as the storage media of choice. Performance limitations, of the non-volatile memory, have prevented its use as primary storage memory. Repeated reads of the same records from non-volatile memory can deplete the charge in the memory cells and corrupt the data stored in the cells. Data recovery through error correction processes can add precious latency to the availability of the data.
Attempts to solve these problems at the card or subassembly level have employed expensive additions of hardware that can render the product too expensive for the application. Some applications can require millions of reads of the same data blocks over an operational period that would severely limit or eliminate normal data management processes.
Thus, a need still remains for a solid state storage system with latency management mechanism that can provide enhanced performance and longevity of a non-volatile storage system. In view of the growing market in the personal and commercial entertainment systems, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.